falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy Reaper (Project Horizons)
Big Daddy Reaper is an earth pony stallion and founder of the Reapers in Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons. He is the leader of the powerful gang, accepting only the strongest into his group. History Background Big Daddy was originally a young tough, looking to prove he was the strongest pony around. He met Dawn and accompanied her initially as a bodyguard. The duo soon encountered others who would join them on their journey: Keeper, Crunchy Carrots, Silver Stripe, and King Awesome. The group did a lot of good across Hoofington, but ultimately couldn't seem to keep the causes of the problems from reoccurring, this led to a growing schism in the group, that grew worse and worse as they all argued about how best to help Hoofington. When Dawn met Sky Striker after he nearly killed a black dragon. She left the group to marry him, causing the others to go their own way. Big Daddy established the Reapers as a means to control the various gangs, tribes and raiders across Hoofington and limit the harm they would cause by having the strongest in his group and killing other potential threats. He met Sanguine when he was starting the organisation and welcomed him, along with Deus, Gorgon, Psychoshy and other potential reapers. He later recruited Brutus and Rampage. Big Daddy rescued a zebra shaman at some point in his past, the shaman blessed Big Daddy with the gift of seeing other people's aura's, allowing him to make judgments on their character. He also led a stomp/war against the Highlanders which went on for three days before a Star-spawn arrived and forced the two groups to retreat. Present Day When word began to spread of Blackjack's exploits, Big Daddy sent Rampage to investigate and possibly recruit her. Much later after Blackjack had caused the deaths of Deus and Gorgon, Big Daddy sent Smokey, Mallet, and Cuffs to bring Blackjack to him. Big Daddy finally met Blackjack at the Hoofington dome where Blackjack fought Psychoshy. He later spoke with Blackjack and offered her membership in the Reapers. Blackjack refused however as she needed to stop the Reaper-Steel Ranger war she had inadvertently sparked. After the Celestia was sunk by Blackjack, Big Daddy made her a member of the Reapers, broaching no argument from her. He has since had to struggle to maintain control over the various gangs and tribes who see the weakened Reapers as easy pickings. Big Daddy sacrificed his life at the battle of the Fluttershy Medical Center by ingesting a zebra potion which allowed him to defeat a Brood tank. Traits Appearance Big Daddy is a large, well muscled earth pony stallion who is beginning to show signs of his old age. Personality Big Daddy is a tough old stallion, who appreciates skilled and strong ponies. He is also a forward thinker, planning for his eventual death and training a protégé to take over after he is dead. He hates being pitied in any way and desires nothing more than to die fighting, rather than an old and weak stallion. Abilities Big Daddy is a ferocious melee fighter, he once fought the chieftain of the Highlanders, White Lightning for three days before he was forced to call it a draw. His eyes allow him to see a person's true nature and possibly their future due to an enchantment from a zebra shaman he once saved. He is a strong and capable leader, leading one of the strongest factions in Hoofington. Notes and Trivia *One of the six members of Dawn's group of wasteland wanderers. *He kept the lecherous Keeper in line, preventing him from trying to have sex with the mares of the group. *His name Big Daddy is also the name of one of the main characters from the movie, Kick-Ass. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Earth ponies Category:Project Horizons